1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a pixel circuit, display device, and method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device has advantages such as low power consumption, wide viewing angle, quick response time, and stability at low temperatures. Such a display device may use two methods to represent the gray scale levels of light emitted from its pixels. The first method is an analog driving method, and the second method is a digital driving method.
An analog driving method represents a gray scale level by controlling an amount of current applied to an organic light emitting diode based on a data signal. On the other hand, a digital driving method represents a gray scale level by controlling an emission time of an organic light emitting diode based on a data signal, under conditions where a constant amount of current is applied to the organic light emitting diode.
An organic light emitting display device employing a digital driving method may have a simpler structure compared to one employing an analog driving method. For this reason, organic light emitting display devices that are digitally driven are widely used. Moreover, these digitally driven devices may be more suitable for display panels having larger size and/or higher resolution.